(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a series of novel quaternary polymers and an intermediate useful in it's preparation. The polymers by virtue of the presence of a mixed polyoxyethylene/polyoxypropylene glycol in correct location within in the molecule, results in liquidity, low foam, solubility and enhanced reactivity as well as inverse cloud point. The correct selection of the proper molecule results in the optimum combination of desired properties.
Since the compounds of the present invention are high molecular weight, they have a high degree of oxidative stability, even at elevated temperatures. In addition, these compounds are non volatile and unlike many other traditional fatty quaternary compounds are non yellowing when applied to textile substrates and are non irritating to eyes and skin.
The compounds of the present invention are prepared by the reaction of chloracetic acid with a pendant hydroxyl group which is present on a polyoxyalkylene polymer, followed by the reaction of the halo-ester with a tertiary amine to give a quaternary compound. In a preferred embodiment the polyoxyalkylene glycol has been prepared by the reaction of both ethylene oxide and propylene oxide. In a more preferred embodiment, the ethylene oxide is at the terminal portion of the molecule and the propylene oxide is in the center. This results in the best combination of solubility and highest percentage reacted.
(2) Object of the Invention
It is the object of the present invention to provide a series of novel polymeric quaternary compounds which are nonfoaming or defoaming while providing lubricating and antistatic when applied to textiles and paper. The compounds of the present invention contain a nitrogen portion which is derived from a fatty tertiary amine. Incorporation of this type of group into the molecule results in increased solubility in many organic solvents. The compounds also contain varying amounts of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide in the molecule. This results in the ability to vary water solubility, foaming tendencies and introduce an inverse cloud point into the molecule.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a series of quaternary polymers which have differing solubilities in water and organic solvents. This is achieved by selection of the raw materials chosen.
Application of the compounds of the invention can be from solvent, aqueous dispersion or solution, or applied neat in these process. It is anticipated that the effective conditioning concentration of the compound of this invention ranges from 0.1% to 25% by weight.
The polyoxyalkylene glycol polymers, suitable as raw materials, in a preferred embodiment, contain varying amounts of ethylene oxide, propylene oxide or mixtures thereof. The presence of a mixed polyoxyethylene/polyoxypropylene glycol in correct location within in the molecule, results in liquidity, low foam, solubility and enhanced reactivity. It also results in compounds with an inverse cloud point. Inverse cloud point phenomenon are well known to those skilled in the art of nonionic surface active agents. The inverse cloud point is defined as a temperature above which the polymer has minimal solubility in water. If heat is applied to an aqueous solution of the nonionic at the inverse cloud point the material will become insoluble, and the solution will turn milky. It is at this point that the polymer has minimal water solubility. Since the product is no longer in solution at above this temperature, it is within this temperature range that the product has maximum substantially to a fiber. The ability to use temperature to deposit a lubricant, antistat onto a fiber offers a great advantage in cost effectivness of fiber treatment, and results in less product usage.
(3) Description of the Arts and Practices
Standard fatty quaternary compounds are prepared by quaternization of a tertiary amine with such agents as benzyl chloride or di-methyl sulfate or di-ethyl sulfate or methyl chloride. These materials are relatively inexpensive but offer several key disadvantages. These include yellowing of fabrics, a tendency to build-up upon repeated treatment, and variability in hand (i.e. softness and feel). Standard softeners used are selected from the following classes:
Class #1. Alkyl Imidazoline Quaternary Compounds made from the quaternization of an imidazoline made by reacting diethylenetriamine, and a high molecular weight fatty acid such as stearic acid. The standard quaternizating agents are di-ethyl sulfate, or methyl chloride, or di-methyl sulfate, or methyl chloride or benzyl chloride.
Class #2. Alkyl or dialkyl tertiary amines quaternized with benzyl chloride or di-ethyl sulfate or methyl chloride or di-methyl sulfate.
Class #3. Quaternary compounds of ethoxylated, propoxylated or nonalkoxylated amido amines derived from the reaction of a high molecular weight fatty acid like stearic acid and a polyamine like diethylene triamine. The standard quaternizating agents are di-ethyl sulfate or di-methyl sulfate or methyl chloride or benzyl chloride.
Class #4. Amido amine salts derived from partially acid neutralized amines.
It is known that under certain catalytic conditions, epichlorohydrin reacts with certain alcohols to give an intermediate which can be used to react with tertiary amines to quaternary compounds. U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,440 to Susi (May 1969) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,045 to Susi (June 1970) teaches the use of chlorohydroxypropyl ether to alkylate specific tertiary amines which are the reaction product of a primary fatty amine and ethylene or propylene oxide. The compounds are used as antistatic agents in polymeric compositions such as polyolefin. The antistatic properties of these compounds are achieved by the minimization of static charges on the polymer surface. These anti-static materials are incorporated into the polymer melt and are effective by virtue of their insolubility in the molten polymer. The quaternary compounds migrate to the polymer surface and are effective antistatic agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,122 to Emanuelsson issued Mar. 13, 1979 teaches that tallow alcohol and certain other higher molecular weight alcohols and their alkoxylates can be reacted with epichlorohydrin, then subsequently with tertiary amines to give compounds suitable for paper debonding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,064 to Lindeman et al issued Jul. 29, 1980 teaches that phosphobetaines can be prepared by the reaction of a phosphate or phosphite salt with epichlorohydrin under aqueous conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,541 to O'Lenick, et al, issued Aug. 11, 1981 teaches the process for the preparation of the phosphobetaines described in Lindemann (U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,064). None of these patents teach the compounds of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,077 issued January 1989 to O'Lenick teaches guerbet alcohol quaternary compounds can be prepared by reacting epichlorohydrin with guerbet alcohols then subsequently reacting the intermediate with amines.
None of the above incorporate the ester functionality together with the polyoxyethylene/polyoxypropylene glycol into the quaternary compound. Consequently, the unique liquidity, low foam, solubility and enhanced reactivity as well as inverse cloud point are achieved. Additionally, epichlorohydrin is a highly reactive, toxic material even at very low levels. It is difficult to remove from aqueous surfactants. The compounds of this invention are epichlorohydrin free, and consequently do not have the inherent problems with toxicicty.